1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure and particularly relates to a pixel structure adapted for display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
As display technology develops and thrives, consumers now have higher standard and demand for the quality of displays. In addition to the resolution, color saturation, and response time of displays, contrast ratio has also become an important factor to the consumers.
Therefore, manufacturers in the display industries have developed polymer-stabled alignment (PSA) display panels for the purpose of improving contrast ratio. However, in the conventional PSA display panel, the problem of disclination line may easily occur around the middle of the pixel electrode, which results in the reduction of contrast ratio and transmittance of the display panels.
Further, in order to improve the transmittance of the PSA display panel, some manufacturers apply the technique of black matrix on array (BOA) to the PSA display panel. However, limited by lithographic process, the shortest distance between two adjacent pixel electrodes needs to be greater than a fabrication limit value (8 micrometers, for example). As a result, the width of the black matrix (data line, for example) between the adjacent two pixel electrodes cannot be further reduced. For this reason, the transmittance of the PSA display panel cannot be improved. In view of the above, how to design PSA display panels to provide higher transmittance and prevent disclination line has become a goal to the researchers in this field.